Airbag inflators are designed to release large volumes of gas within a few milliseconds to fill an airbag in the event of a vehicle crash. Airbag inflators can contain a compressed gas, a pyrotechnic charge or a combination of both a compressed gas and a pyrotechnic charge more commonly referred to as a hybrid inflator or hybrid gas inflator. All such inflators are sensitive to environmental conditions and have variations in the pressure profile curves and gas volume flow rate curves as a function of the environmental conditions in which the inflator is stored. In very cold temperatures to ambient storage temperatures of about 25° C. the pressure profile and gas flow rate is slower than when the gas is stored at higher temperatures. As a result the airbag can be inflated much more rapidly with a greater force when the inflator is stored at higher temperatures.